Divine Love For A Demon
by Kumiko-sensei
Summary: There had been word going around town about the Phantomhive's maid coming back from the dead. After all, she was said to be at the Phantomhive estate during the fire.... This is a Sebastian x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is based on the anime, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). It's a Sebastian love story. I somehow just thought of this idea and decided to write it out. Hope you like it. ^_^_**

There had been word going around town about the Phantomhive's maid coming back from the dead. After all, she was said to be at the Phantomhive estate during the fire. She was known for her beauty and serious demeanor. Yes, Ciel Phantomhive could remember her well, she watched over him when he was a child. Hearing this news of her in town made him happy in a way, but of course, he didn't show it. The image of her flashed through Ciel's mind. He could remember clearly, the long ebony colored hair that perfectly framed her pale face and those dark-green orbs that were almost to the point of being black. It was those eyes that he would remember for the rest of his life. The secret that lied behind those dark orbs always left Ciel in wonder whenever he thought about her.

Ciel's eyes widened at the news Sebastian had given him. How could you be alive? It was a question to ponder over, though there were no definitive answers, not unless, he asked her himself.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"I want you to find out if this rumor is true. If so, then invite her to come here. Do not take no for an answer."

"Yes, my Lord." was Sebastian's response as he bowed.

Ciel smirked and crossed his arms. "Let's see if Ms. Josephine Cross has really come back from the dead."

**_Well I hope you all liked it. I know it was a short introduction, but I like it anyways. ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian was looking around the town for Josephine. He asked various people that he passed if they had seen anyone that matched her physical features. The answer was yes on a few occations, but it always led Sebastian to a dead end, for she was no where to be found.  
Sebastian was narrowing where to search for her in his head. As he was thinking, someone had spontaneously bumped into him.  
"My apologies." a feminine voice responded. That being said, the woman quickly walked off. So quick in fact that Sebastian didn't even get a glimpse of her face. Her voice was familiar though and so was the ebony hair that swept past him in the blink of an eye. It was Josephine.  
He dodged the passing people agilely as he tried to get to Josephine. She seemed to be running. As Sebastian got closer to her, he quickly caught her wrist. She looked back, frightened.  
"Josephine?"  
"Sebastian?" she questioned, unable to believe who was standing before her. "What's wrong?"  
He slowly let go of her wrist and straightened his posture.  
"The young master wishes to see you. He has heard that you have been seen out and about town for a while and wishes to know if the rumors are true. He asks that you..."  
"I will not go." Josephine cut him off.  
Sebastian's eyes widened with surprise and then shifted in skepticism.  
"What is your reasoning?"  
"There is no need to explain my problems to you." she politely stated.  
"The young master asks me to not take no for an answer. My apologies, but I have to follow my master's orders."  
Without her say in the matter, Sebastian already had her seated in the carriage. She didn't even have a chance to be surprised by the sudden change in surroundings. The carriage was already moving. She narrowed her eyes in anger and annoyance.  
"Sebastian, you are cruel." she stated in a flat tone.  
He turned his gaze to her face, his expression amused. Her arms were folded over her chest while she stared out the window in disapproval.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian opened the carriage door for Josephine. She didn't move an inch. His eye twitched in irritation.

"Excuse me, Ms. Cross; you can get out of the carriage now. We have already arrived." Sebastian said as polite as he could manage.

"I am not moving an inch. I have already told you, I will _not_ go." Josephine said. She crossed her arms over chest and proceeded to look directly at what was in front of her.

Sebastian was getting highly irritated with her persistence. He sighed, stepping forward and lifting the woman out of the carriage. Her eyes widened in shock and she squeaked in surprise. Blushing madly, she yells, "Put me down! Put me down I say!" Her small fists punch Sebastian in the chest several times. He ignores her and proceeds on into the Phantomhive estate.

She kicks her legs violently, but Sebastian just tightens his hold on her. After many failed attempts to escape from his hold, Josephine finally gives up. She looks up at his face and thinks, "He is still as handsome as ever." She feels the heat rush to her face as she thinks this and sighs irritably. Sebastian just glances down at her for a second and looks back up. They are standing in front of a closed door now. Sebastian knocks twice.

"Come in." says a voice on the other side.

"Well I don't really have a choice." she murmured as Sebastian reached for the door handle. He puts his finger to his lips, a signal to be quiet.

Sebastian then proceeds inside, still carrying Josephine. He sets her down inside the room. She smoothes the wrinkles out of her clothes and looks up when a familiar voice speaks her name.

"My, it's been a while hasn't it, Josephine?" Ciel looks directly at the woman standing in the middle of the room.

She looks him face to face and responds with a curtsy. "Yes, it indeed has been a while Ciel. I see that you have now grown into a fine young man."

At that time, Sebastian comes in. "My Lord, it is time for supper." he states.

"I didn't even realize he left." she thought.

Ciel gets up and walks over to Josephine. "Come, we shall have time to chat over tea and supper."

They sit down at the table in the dining room. Sebastian pushes a cart over with the food on it. He states in a light-hearted voice what the courses are for today after serving them. He then stands near his master, just like any other butler would do.

"Enjoy the meal." Ciel says and you both start eating.

"So tell me, what have you been up to in these past years?"

She set her utensils down and thought about what to say. She definitely couldn't tell the truth. It would just lead to more questions which she couldn't give answers to. So she told part of the truth and left out the unneeded information. "I was actually working as a maid in a couple different households. Right now I am unemployed and looking for another job."

"I see. You can work as a maid of Phantomhive again, if you'd like."

"That's very kind of you, but I'm sorry, I have to put your offer aside." Josephine said and looked down.

"Why is that?" Ciel raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Well I don't believe it's really necessary to state my reasons. How are things with you? I mean with having to take over as the head of Phantomhive, it must be really hard and stressful. You are only a boy of twelve."

"I'm fine." Ciel snapped. "Life isn't meant to be easy. It is like a game that you have to win at to survive. And earlier, didn't you say that I have grown into a young man? I am not a child anymore." He was irritated, she could tell. He was also right, Ciel wasn't a child anymore. "He was forced to have to grow up too quickly," Josephine thought.

"You're right Ciel, you are definitely not a child anymore." Josephine looked into Ciel's eyes as she said this. "His eyes are hard and show much anger and sadness." she thought.

"It's getting late, I should go now." she said and stood up.

"Where are you staying at now?" Ciel asked.

"I... uhm."

"I brought her bags; she seemed to have been sleeping on the street." Sebastian said before she could lie. She looked away and glared at the wall.

"Is that so? Then prepare a room for her Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You are welcome to stay here until you find another job."

"Are you sure? I am fine with staying out in the streets."

"I can't leave an old friend out on the streets. Besides, it isn't safe for a lady to be out in the streets at night." Ciel said.

"Thank you." Josephine said and bowed. Ciel smiled and his eyes softened a bit. At that moment, Josephine saw a glimpse of the past, when Ciel used to be just a happy, carefree child.

_**I hope you all liked this chapter! ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Josephine followed Sebastian to the guest bedroom. It turned out that she would be staying right across from Sebastian's room.

"Have a good night, my lady." Sebastian said and bowed.

Josephine bid him a goodnight as well and closed the door. She changed into her night attire and blew out the candle, getting comfortable under the thick comforters. It turned out that she could not sleep peacefully, for her mind was clouded by memories of the past and present. Sebastian could hear her quiet moans of agony. He wondered if he should check on her. As he thought, another moan could be heard from behind the door. He silently knocked on the door. Shuffling could be heard from inside and in a few moments, the door slightly opened to reveal part of the woman's face.

"Oh Sebastian, it's you. Is something wrong?" Josephine asked and fully opened the door to reveal her petite form.

"I believe I should be the one asking that. You sounded as if you were in pain. Are you injured?"

She looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm quite alright; I just couldn't seem to sleep." He could see the lie reflect in her eyes.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked sternly. His gaze bore directly to her eyes. It was getting painful for her to keep eye contact.

"I told you, I'm fine." she said, trying to keep her voice level.

Without another word, he turned around and walked off. When she thought he was out of hearing range, she breathed a sigh of relief and was about to close the door, until someone's foot stopped her from doing so. She looked up and met Sebastian's cool gaze. He walked inside the room and placed a candle on the dresser, along with a box. Josephine stared at the box questioningly and was startled when she was suddenly lifted from the ground. Without much effort, Sebastian had placed her back on the bed.

"Now tell me, where are you hurt?" he asked.

"I've already told you, I'm n..." He cut her off and said, "Stop your ridiculous lying."

His voice was ice cold. A shiver ran down her spine, he had always been able to overpower her.

"My back..." she quietly responded.

Sebastian immediately started to undress her.

"What are you doing?" she asked franticly.

"In order to tend to your wound, I must first undress you. Since it is on your back, you are unable to tend to it without another's aid, correct?" She nodded in response and allowed him to continue. Her face turned scarlet as her naked body was being revealed, little by little. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the long, thin, red lines that decorated her back. It looked as if an animal had clawed at her or as if she had been sliced at several times with a sharp blade. He stayed silent. She lay down on her stomach while Sebastian applied ointment to her wound. She loved his gentle touch.

"Aren't you going to ask how I got these wounds?" Josephine asked.

"If you want me to know then you may tell me. You are a very stubborn woman, to be able to hide the pain for so long."

"You must already know how I got these _minor_ injuries. I bet you even know the true reason as to why I'm here." she said in a suspicious tone.

"We shall see." Sebastian said and smirked. The wounds were already healing.

When he was done helping her bandage and dress herself, he bid her goodnight again. He took her hand in his and gently pressed his lips to it. He then left her to wonder just how much he knew.


End file.
